


The Odd Couple

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied bisexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Chibs slowly found himself becoming more and more comfortable around Juice...and more and more comfortable with himself, but would others be comfortable with him.





	The Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Finally adding more to this verse. I swear I didn’t forget about this, I just didn’t have any ideas until now.

Chibs slowly found himself becoming more and more comfortable around Juice, and comfortable with himself. He fought with himself less and less over the idea of even being comfortable in his situation with Juice. Juice would invite him over and he started to come with less and less hesitation until one night, he found himself calling Juice and asking if he could come over. Juice accepted and Chibs could hear his shiteating grin through the phone. 

“Can you bring food?” Juice asked. He could hear Chibs’ eye roll through the phone. 

“That’s all I’m good for? Food?” He playfully questioned since he felt like he was always feeding Juice.

“No, you’re good for sex too.” Juice answered before letting out a laugh. “So...about that food…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m bring some.” Chibs gave in.

“Thank you, see you in a bit.” Juice signed off. Chibs pocketed his phone before getting into his car and leaving the shop. He stopped by his favorite burger place and picked up something to eat for the two of them before heading over to Juice’s apartment. 

He walked into the apartment complex with the bag of food in one hand. He nodded to the teenager working the front desk. The boy pretty much knew him now, he was over so often. He walked over to elevator and pressed the up button. The door immediately opened and he stepped inside, taking the elevator up to Juice’s floor. It was a quick ride up to his floor, the doors opened and he stepped off. He made his way to Juice’s door and knocked a few times. Normally, he would stop himself, take a deep breath before knocking. Now, it wasn’t as nerve wracking.

The door swung open and revealed Juice, standing there in all of his glory. “You brought food.” Was the first thing Juice said before stepping to side and allowing Chibs entry.

“That’s all you say?” Chibs jokingly asked. “You just bring up the food. You don’t ask me how I’m doing.” He said as Juice closed and locked the door behind them. 

“Hey.” Juice started before going over to Chibs. “If you want your dick sucked, then you need to keep my belly full.” He offered as he reached up to kiss Chibs.

“Yes, sir.” Chibs responded before giving into the kiss. It was a short peck before Juice grabbed the bag of food out of his hand before walking into the living room. Chibs followed the younger man and sat down next to him on the couch. 

“Which one is yours?” Juice asked as he unpackaged the food. 

“Doesn’t matter. You choose.” Chibs offered. 

“Such a gentleman.” Juice teased as he grabbed his choice. Chibs chuckled as he grabbed the other burger. Juice grabbed his remote and turned on the television before the duo started eating. A comfortable silence held between them as the tv played in the background. Juice moved closer to Chibs as they settled on the couch, watching tv like a normal couple. 

After a few minutes, Chibs cleared his throat to speak. “So, the club is having a party Friday.” He announced and Juice nodded. 

“What are you guys celebrating?” Juice asked, his eyes still on the television.

“Do we really need a reason to party?” Chibs retorted and Juice nodded. 

“You have a point.” He conceded. 

“You should come.” Chibs offered, unsure how Juice would react to the invite. “I’m sure Venus will be there, along with some of the other Diosa workers.” He added. 

Juice nodded as he watched tv. “How should I act?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Chibs asked with a confused look on his face.

Juice turned away from the tv to look at Chibs. “I mean should I act like you haven’t sucked my dick before or…” Juice trailed off as Chibs gulped. “I’m not sure how...forward thinking your club is. I don’t want to make things difficult for you.”

“They accept Venus.” Chibs quickly responded. 

“Venus is a woman.” Juice reminded him. “A woman with a southern charm and very large breast.” He added and Chibs chuckled. “I don’t have the charm and I don’t think they’ll be impressed by my rather large penis.” 

Chibs shrugged. “You’d be surprised at what impresses some of them.” He added and Juice let out a little laugh. He wasn’t sure how his brothers would react to him sleeping with Juice. He didn’t think they would openly hate him for it, or so he’d like to think. He could see Bobby questioning it, and maybe Happy giving him a look. He figured the others wouldn’t really give a crap, or at least they would pretend not to. He still wasn’t sure though. Would his brothers really give him shit over this?

“Don’t worry.” Juice piped up, bringing Chibs from his thoughts. The older man was thinking too hard and worrying too much. He wished he hadn’t brought the question up. “I’ll act cool and you can take it from there.” Juice said and then moved to lay his head on Chibs’ shoulder. He snuggled next to him as he watched television. Chibs’ arm automatically wrapped around him Juice aas he continued to think about tomorrow. He looked from the tv and down at Juice. Everything would be fine tomorrow. 

“Stop thinking!” Juice scolded him and Chibs let out a chuckle.

It had to be.

* * *

 

  
The party was in full swing at the clubhouse and it was packed, wall-to-wall, filled with people. Croweaters, members from other chapters, and even come civilians were gathered to eat, drink, and be merry. Chibs looked around the place as he nursed his beer, his first one of the night. Everyone was here, except for the one he invited. 

Maybe Juice decided not to come, fearing he couldn’t act “cool” and get him in trouble with his brothers. Chibs sighed before taking a swig of his beer. He was tempted to walk over to Venus and ask where her favorite Diosa worker was, but she was hugged up with Tig on the other side of the room. He didn’t want to interrupt their happy time. 

He was about to turn away from stalking the door when he caught sight of that shaved head and head tattoos. He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face as Juice walked into the clubhouse. He looked good in his casual jeans and black shirt. In a way, he looked like he could be apart of the club. Chibs guessed that was how Juice wanted it, apart of his “cool” act he supposed. Chibs took another sip of his beer before making his way through the crowd of people and over to Juice.

Juice looked around the clubhouse as he walked in. It was exactly as he imagined. The bar in the corner and the pool table in the middle of the floor reminded him of a clubhouse he’d been in a few years ago. 

“Once you see one, you’ve seen them all.” Juice said to himself as he started to move through the crowd of half-drunk men and scantily clad women. As he started through the crowd, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the person and smiled. 

“You made it.” Chibs said over the music. Juice nodded and moved a bit closer, but not pressed against him. 

“You were worried I wouldn’t come?” Juice questioned and Chibs scoffed.

“Everything isn’t about you.” Chibs retorted.

“Of course it is.” Juice responded quickly and that made Chibs chuckle.

“Come on, you look out of place without a drink in your hand.” Chibs said and then started to guide Juice toward the bar, his hand on the small of Juice’s back as they pushed through the crowd of people. 

“Trying to get me drunk so I’m easy.” Juice teased. “You know you don’t have to do that. You just have to ask.”

“Really?” Chibs question. “Maybe I’ll take you into one of the backrooms.”

“The backrooms?” Juice questioned as he bumped against Chibs. 

“You’ll see.” Chibs half-joked, his hand sliding up Juice’s back as he forgot where he was for a moment. Maybe his brothers would get drunk enough that he could sneak Juice in the back with no eyes on them. He wasn’t so sure about that.

They made it to the bar and Chibs had Chuckie get Juice a beer, making sure to slide his hand off Juice’s back before he drew attention to the both of them. Juice thanked the man as he took the beer from him and then took a sip. 

“I don’t think he’s weird.” Juice said in reference to Chuckie as he worked behind the bar. 

“You haven’t really seen him in action.” Chibs answered.

“His hands are cool. You’ll have to tell me the story behind that.” Juice said as he turned back to face Chibs. 

Chibs shrugged. “Doesn’t make for interesting pillow talk.” He added. 

“We’ll see.” Juice said with a smirk. 

Before Chibs could say anything else, he felt a presence at his side. He looked over and saw Happy staring back at him. He inwardly sighed. Happy was on the list of people he didn’t want to catch him with Juice. Happy was unpredictable and one of the few people Chibs’ couldn’t read. This could go any which way. 

“”Uh, Happy….” Chibs started as Happy’s eyes shifted to Juice. “This is Juice. Juice, this is Happy.”

“What’s up?” Juice greeted him with a nod of the head. Happy gave him a once over before actually speaking.

“Sup.” He responded and that actually surprised the hell out of Chibs. Happy wasn’t much of a talker, and he certainly didn’t open his mouth to strangers. Happy looked from Juice and back at Chibs, staring a hole into him.

Juice nodded before looking around and spotting Venus. “There’s Venus, I’m going to say hi to her.” He explained before walking off. He could tell Happy wanted a moment with his brother. 

Happy took Juice’s place beside Chibs, grabbing a beer from Chuckie. He took a swig of his beer before speaking. “So...you’re fucking him.” He commented and that made Chibs choke on his own drink. The way he said it was so casual, like he was pointing out a new haircut or a patch on a vest. Chibs cleared his throat, so he could speak.

“Why would you say that?” Chibs questioned as Happy sized him up. Chibs felt nervous under Happy’s gaze. He hadn’t felt this nervous with Happy since the first time he met the Tacoma Killer. 

“Hand on his back. The way you looked at him when he came in.” Happy stated firmly, daring Chibs to deny it and question him.

“So you’re watching me now?” Chibs question as Happy brought the beer bottle to his lips. 

“You haven’t denied it, which means it’s true.” Happy reasoned before taking another sip of his beer. He put the beer on the bar and then clasped Chibs’ shoulder with his free hand. “It’s alright brother.” He said as he squeezed Chibs’ shoulder. “It would be hypocritically of me to judge.” He said before walking away.

Chibs was floored by the response from Happy. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. He replayed the moment back in his mind. It definitely happened, he just wasn’t expecting it. His mind hadn’t prepared for that. It had been prepared for a harsh tone and a beating, not...that.

“And what the hell did he mean by being a hypocrite?” Chibs questioned out loud. He shook his head as he turned back to the bar, placing his empty beer bottle on the counter. 

“So how did it go?” He heard from his side. He turned his head and saw Juice staring back at him. He chuckled at the smaller man. “I assume well since you’re still in one piece.”

“He said it would be hypocritical for him to judge.” Chibs answered and that made Juice smirk. “What?” Chibs asked when Juice’s expression changed. 

Juice shook his head. “Nothing…” He paused a moment and Chibs just watched the gears in Juice’s mind go to work. “I think you said something about a backroom.” He mentioned again and Chibs nodded. 

Chibs looked around. Everyone was drunk off their ass and not paying attention to them. “Come on.” He said and left the bar. Juice happily followed, a few paces back just in case someone was watching. They rounded the corner and walked quickly down the narrow hall to Chibs’ room. Before Chibs could open the door, he heard a voice call out.

“Have fun!” He turned around and saw Venus down the hall with Happy by her side.

The Odd Couple. 

Of course they’d be the two to know first. 

Chibs laughed before opening the door and guiding Juice inside of the room. 

Two down, the rest of the club to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
